


Сны

by bravo_me, WTF Gotham City 2021 (WTF_Batjokes_2020)



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Gotham City 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Gotham%20City%202021
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Gotham City 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Сны

Каблук ботинка давит на спину, заставляя прогнуться.

Освальд почти непринужденно ведет беседу, поигрывая зажатым в ладони поводком, и давит, давит ногой поясницу Эда. Тот знает правила: ложиться и уходить от прикосновений нельзя, иначе будет больно.

Он же не хочет потерять руку, как Табита или Бутч?

Поэтому приходится терпеть. Он может позволить себе только чуть согнуть локти, чтобы было не так тяжело. Колени болят и ноют от холодного каменного пола.

Посетитель уходит — и Освальд убирает ногу со спины Эда, только чтобы рывком поводка подтянуть его к себе. Эд знает правила игры: теперь он может подняться на ноги.

Что он и делает, прежде чем очередной рывок толкает его на Освальда.

— И как ты думаешь, Эд, — вкрадчиво спрашивает тот. — Что мне сегодня с тобой сделать?

Эд молчит — предлагать что-то себе дороже.

— Штаны снимай, — приказывает Освальд и сам дергает собачку ширинки на своих.

Руки и ноги не слушаются после долгого стояния на четвереньках, поэтому исполнить приказ получается медленнее, чем им обоим хотелось бы. Освальд поигрывает поводком, и в каждом движении руки чувствуется стойкое нетерпение.

Эду же только хочется, чтобы все побыстрее закончилось.

— Залезай, — командует Освальд. Ослушаться нельзя, ни в коем случае, и Эд садится на его колени. Приходится согнуть ноги; и так саднящие коленки упираются в спинку кресла.

Освальд притягивает его ближе — и Эд чувствует, как твердо у того в штанах.

— Приподнимись.

Эд снова выполняет приказ. Освальд, не выпуская поводка из руки, приспускает брюки и снисходительно хлопает Эда по бедру. Тот знает, что это значит.

Он обхватывает член Освальда ладонью и садится, направляя его в себя. Боли нет, только отвратительное, до жути неприятное ощущение растяжения дырки. Со смазкой было бы легче, но в такие моменты — да почти всегда — Освальд считает, что это излишество.

Эд знает, почему: тот уверен, что плохо должно быть всем вокруг, кроме него.

На бедро давит ладонь. Эд опускается до конца и тут же приподнимается, чтобы снова повторить маневр. Смотрит на Освальда — тот облокотился на кресло и задумчиво глядит куда-то в сторону.

Похоже, это начинает ему надоедать.

Эд знает, что случается, когда Освальду кто-то надоедает. А он все равно хочет жить.

Он начинает двигаться на члене быстрее, пытается сжаться внутри, чтобы хоть как-то доставить ему удовольствие. Не помогает — взгляд у Освальда такой же отсутствующий.

Эда начинает бить паника крупной дрожью. Двигаться на члене от этого все тяжелее, а холодный пот насквозь промочил рубашку на спине.

Он не сразу замечает, что теперь Освальд в упор и жадно смотрит на него.

Словно почуял страх и наслаждается им.

От этого страх захлестывает с головой, и Эд застывает. А затем чувствует, как цепкие ладони хватают его за зад и заставляют приподняться.

Освальд начинает вбиваться в него, ритмично двигая бедрами. От этого Эд едва не теряет равновесие, и приходится упереться руками в спинку кресла. Освальд, не прекращая двигаться, задирает подбородок и смотрит прямо в глаза.

От этого в душе поднимается смутный протест, и…

Эд просыпается в тесной комнатке над баром. Рядом сидит Бутч — Гранди — и смотрит непонимающе.

— Друг кричал, — говорит он. — Гранди думал, друг в беде.

— Просто кошмар, — отмахнулся Эд и перевернулся на другой бок — после такого сна меньше всего хотелось смотреть кому-либо в глаза.

Да уж, такая неурядица могла присниться, только когда его разум после заморозки изрядно отупел.

Иначе как еще объяснить, что Эд после кошмара чувствовал себя не напуганным, а возбужденным?

Он хмыкнул, закрыл глаза и забрался с головой под одеяло. Лучше бы ему доспать — нормально и без таких вот сновидений. А когда Ли найдет способ вновь развить его интеллектуальные способности, этот сон вполне можно и претворить в жизнь.

Только по его правилам.

А для этого всего лишь нужно поменять местами их с Пингвином. Пока он не знал, как — но в скором времени узнает.

Потому что узнавать ответы для Загадочника — проще простого.


End file.
